Becoming Alpha
by KinggLovee
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is the new kid in town, but his cousin,Kate, follows him everywhere will she follow him this time? and ruin his new found true love. The only trouble is; he's a wiccan. Derek Hale is openly gay and knew as soon as he set eyes on 'The New Kid' he was the one that was going to cause trouble in his life. And he wasn't wrong, but how is he meant to to tell Stiles that
1. Chapter 1

_**'For Heart and Fire. For Love and Desire. Show me my Destiny'**_

The last of the winter wind whistled outside and hurled itself at my window. The moon was like a heaven shining down on earth, looking paper white whilst waiting for the sun to rise. I could feel the sun's rise gazing into my drowsy eyes. I raised my dreamy head in a daze. The sun's surge of gold was streaming across my bed.

Today is Wednesday 20th October 2010 and it's my first day at a new school for the fourth time this year. I know you may be thinking "ooh he's some kind of rebel" but I'm not like that. Unfortunately my cousin follows me to every school I go to and I mean every single school. She's the one that ends up getting us expelled and I can't admit that I had nothing to do with her evil plans, I'm a sucker at snitching on family. My cousin uses magic to get the perfect guy that everybody wants, but can't get. At my last school she compelled a guy and made him burn down the school. No one was harmed, thank God, but we got into a lot of trouble with the police. The only reason I'm allowed at another school is because I promised to go to a different one to my cousin and have no contact with her.

So here I am standing outside John Campbell High School. I walk nervously into the school, the door slammed shut behind me and an enormous amount of cold wind blew through the halls. I walk through the hallways feeling much less intimidated that I did in the last school. I pass football and rugby players, leaning against their lockers they act so proud of themselves, but I know if the experienced everything I have they wouldn't be feeling so proud. I cannot, due to the caution given by the police, and will not brag about what I have done. I was easily the smallest team in my previous high school, but I was also the strongest. What I go through everyday bonds me in a way no other team can even dream of. I was the only person in my team and that was the best as there was no one to drag me down, until my cousin came along. All the other schools separate into cliques I'm just hoping this school is different.

There are 5 minutes before I am meant to be at the front office. My stomach feels an uncomfortable mix of emptiness and strong tingles. I think of the pain, the tears and the burning in my throat. I try to think of excuses to get out of it, but I can't find none. My stomach drops.

There are only 3 minutes left. Not enough time to run. When the magic draws nearer, its something I fear. It controls me. Time passes by too quickly. 2 minutes left. My body tingles from the fear. My stomach drops lower and lower with each breath. I try to defy what is inevitable, but there is no escape.

One minute left. I hurry up and head towards the office. There she is waiting for me. Upon most descriptions, people are most likely to fear her, but when they meet her and talk to her, she is genuinely a nice person. Which I am just about to find out if that's true.

I walked, still nervous towards the reception. Behind the desk sat a lady who looked in her mid 40's with wrinkly skin and a muddy brown beauty mark. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my breathing as I approached the desk. It wasn't the first time I've done this but I feel like a nervous wreck.

"Hi..umm...I'm Stiles Stilinski"

"So you're the wonderful Stiles who can get expelled three times in one year. Eh? She replied "follow me and hopefully you don't do anything to this school"

I follow her back down the corridor I just came through. I never noticed before, but there are loads of abstract and still life paintings hanging on the wall, they are amazing.

When we reached a classroom the receptionist quietly spoke to the teacher sitting at the desk, who was reading. She put down her book and walked over to me. The receptionist gave a slip of paper, presumably my timetable and walked out the door.

"Welcome to tutor I'm Miss Haleway and this" she pointed towards the desks "is your tutor mates, put your stuff down and let me introduce you"

I put my stuff down at the nearest table to the front and walked over to the board at the front of the class.

"Class can you please sit down and be quiet" Miss Haleway shouted.

Only one person was listening and turned around. He stared at me for seemed like forever and strode towards his desk. Everyone else had seen what he had done and then copied. The boy wouldn't stop staring at me. His eyes were like thick grey fog, I am memorised, I held my gaze for a little longer until I realised that Miss had asked me to tell everyone my name.

"Stiles...Stiles Stilinski" I said hopefully in time for no one to notice that I wasn't actually paying attention.

"So class, is there anything you would like to ask Stiles?" Miss Haleway asked.

A girl at the back put her hand up.

"Hi, I'm Lydia, why do you have a weird name?"

"I dunno" I replied "It's something my mum chose, but I like it, kind of different, something no one else would be called and people would remember"

A few people at the front snickered, but I don't care. I felt a cold breeze going down my spine and shivered. My gaze fell onto that boy again and he was still staring at me. His hand went up so I nodded my head acknowledging his question.

"Hi, I'm Derek. What was your last school?, bet it must have been pretty shit for you to come here"

As soon as he walked into the room, I could feel him, and I knew there was something he is hiding. He was nervous, he kept running his hands through his hair and scratching his neck, and his name, his name is just so unique, I am going to need to know somethings before I work out what he is, who he is. I put my arm up, and his eyes widened, but he acknowledged me and nodded his head.

"Hi, I'm Derek. What was your last school?, bet it must have been pretty shit for you to come here" I said, the only question I could think of.

"um, Hi, well, um, I been to quiet a few schools over the years" he shuffled his feet and swayed side to side. "my cousin is something of a trouble maker and she got me involved in the tings she did and I ended up getting kicked out and this was the only school that would take me, but the last school was Thomas Moore Academy"

There were loads of whispers and Lydia and Allison said 'omg! Its him'.

I turned my head towards Allison "what are you going on about?"

"He's the one who set the school's P.E department on fire"

I turned back to Stiles "Is that true?"

"Well it wasn't me exactly" Stiles mumbled, his cheeks going red "My cousin started the fire, but I was the one that was trapped inside the building, and when I was rescued my cousin was nowhere to be found, so I was the one that got the blame"

Wow, that is shocking, there must be a reason why the blamed him they must have had evidence right? The won't just blame the person stuck in the building. I am looking at Stiles trying to figure out why the police would do that, when his eyes graze over me and move onto someone in the back.

"What did your parents say about that? Do they resent you now or what?" Jackson asked.

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled a few times. "My mum and dad are dead, they um" I could hear there is a lump in his throat "they died when I was younger, a tragic accident, and since i've been living with my gran"

A tear started streaming down his face. He put his head down as the bell went and walked out of the room. I started shoving my things in my bag and raced after him. Stiles had just pulled out his timetable, when I put my hand on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Stiles POV;

I had just pulled out my timetable when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and pulled it behind the person.

"oww...seriously dude, if you have a problem with me just say so, don't beat me up" that all too familiar voice said.

"oh crap..i'm sorry I didn't..i thought you were...i'm sorry" I let go of his arm and hurried off in the opposite direction.

"wait hang on" Derek caught up with me "I'm sorry about about Jackson he doesn't think before some kind of s.."

"Don't apologise for him" I said.

"Ok thanks" Derek said smiling "your different you know that" There he goes again staring into my eyes like he was searching my soul. "err.. do you know where B17 is I have chemistry with uhh Mr Harris"

"Yeah thats where i'm going now, i'll walk you" Derek started walking so I followed.

I followed him into B17 and Derek told me not to talk to the teacher, as he is always grumpy on a monday first period. I sat next to Derek as the only other seat was next to Jackson and Lydia making out. I grabbed my notebook and pen and wrote what Sir was writing on the board.

"I heard theres a new trouble maker in the class to add to my already growing list" Harris said "would that student please come up here"

I stood up slowly, but Derek grabbed my arm "only answer his questions nothing else ok?" I nooded then walked up to his desk.

"What's your name?"

" Stilinski" I replied.

"Are you related to John Stilinski?"

"Yeah" I gulped getting rid of the lump in my throat "he was my father"

"It's yes, not yeah" god what is it pick on the new kid "what do you mean?" Harris asked curiously "was"

The lump had returned and my eyes started to water, I looked down to the floor and took a difficult breath. I was just about to answer then I heard a gasp. I turned and saw Derek thow a piece of paper at Lydia and Jackson.

"It's a chemistry lesson not make chemistry yourself" Derek complained.

"Aww you jealous cause there's no guy out there that wants you, I mean come on even Danny didn't want you and he's always talking about your abs." Jackson said.

"Surely thats worth a detention right? Sir?" Lydia whined.

"No" Harris replied "I am waiting for him to answer my question" He pointed at me.

"Who's 'he'" I said "the cats freeking mother, 'he' has a name" there were some ooh's and 'you got told' coming from the other student but I was staring at Harris.

"Answer my question, we are not leaving until you do" this caused more groans from the class.

This is when I snapped "He died 4 years ago, after being held captive and tortured. You happy I answered you question now? If you were so concerned why don't you google it"

I went back to my table grabbed my bag and started towards the door "Now i'm leaving and you cant stop me" Harris started toward me. "Take one more step and I will hurt you" I carried on walking out the door. Tears streaming down my face and at this moment I didn't care.

Derek POV;

"Lydia go after him and get him back here" Harris demanded.

"errmm no I don't even know him" Lydia replied.

Such babies I thought to myself. I pushed my chair back causeing it to scrape the floor and get everyone's attention. I got up and walked out the room searching for Stiles slamming the door shut behind me.

I found Stiles sitting on the floor outside the classroom. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"yeah i'm good, just great" He replied

"okayyy" I dragged the kayy sound "no need to get snappy"

"What are you doing here?" Stiles sniffled.

Ha. now thats a good question, why did I jump up to come and find him? "well, I was kind of hoping we were friends so I thought I better come and see if you were okay" I got up and started walking back towards the classroom. Stiles jumped up and grabbed my arm. "where are you going?" he asked eyes boring into mine.

Now this was the side of Stiles I liked. "Well I was going to go back to class and tell everyone you topped yourself" Stiles started laughing "see I know how to get you in a better mood right?"

"yeah, you sure do" Stiles had managed to stop laughing by then. "Earlier you said I was different, what did you mean?"

"Well most normal kids, heavy emphasis on the normal by the way" I said "come here and become best friends with the first 'popular' person they see, but you, your different"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stiles POV;

The next week or so was really long and really really boring. I was being asked the same thing everyday, why was your dad held captive and tortured?" and if it wasn't obvious enough I didn't want them to know so I just ignored them.

I haven't seen Derek all week which is weird considering he was marked present on the register. He is in today though, but he hasn't spoken to me when he see's me he stares at me for a while then looks away and continues chatting to Danny. I still can't get over his eyes they are just perfect, so many different shades of grey. I don't know what it is about him, but I just want to go up to him and put my head into his shoulder and let him hold me whilst I cry. I remember what my mother used to say when there was something I wanted but couldn't get.

_'I want you to always follow your head high and follow your heart. Forget these stupid rules about who you are destined to be with. You are special Stiles and one day I want to be there, with a massive smile on my face whilst your getting married to your first love, the man who stole your heart. Never listen to the people who make you cry. The only real peace you get is in your soul. Live your life on your own terms and make it your happy life. Just yours. Remember i'm always there no matter what you decide as long as your happy.'_

"Are you okay?" Derek asked snapping me out of my daydream.

"um yeah fine" I mumbled.

Derek grabbed my bag and grabbed my elbow "come'on we are gonna be late for homeroom"

Oh crap I forgot today's timetable was changed because of the footbal game later, I cannt wait to see Derek in some shorts. Oh god! Did I really just think that?

We had got into homeroom and Derek put my bag down on the seat next to him. I was about to sit down when someone threw my bag on the floor and sat in the seat instead. It was Jackson. I could of sworn I heard a growl coming from Derek. He jumped up and demanded "Jackson what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Umm sitting next to my second favorite buddy. what do you think?" was Jackson's reply.

"Well if you used your brain once in a while instead of thinking about Lydia in the shower then you could of seen that there was a bag on that chair" Derek replied.

"Aww jealous cause you can't get any action? And yeah I saw the bag just didn't care" Jackson laughed

"If there's a bag on the chair it means that it is occupied. So get the hell out of the seat. Now!"

"Make me!" Jackson challenged.

Derek POV;

"Don't worry about it, i'll go sit somewhere else" Was the first thing Stiles had said since we had got into the classroom.

"No. Stiles stay, you are sitting next to me" I demanded "We were half way through a conversation and we are going to finish it" I shoved Jackson hard in the shoulder and this caused Jackson to retaliate, but Danny had grabbed him before he could reach me. I was smirking when I said "Stiles grab your bag" and he grabbed his bag and sat down next to me.

I could tell Stiles wanted to laugh as of the look on his face, but he refrained from doing so. "Its okay" I said "you can laugh" and this was when he burst out laughing. He had such a high pitch laugh and I realised I liked it when he was happy. When homeroom was over I didn't want to leave Stiles incase Jackson started on him so I asked him to come and practice football with me for a while.

We got to the changing rooms and no one was there so they were obviously stuffing themselves full of food before the game. Which is obviously a bad idea, but I don't think they actually care. I was getting changed when I could feel someone watching me. I turned and saw Stiles staring at my abdomen, when he saw me turn he quickly looked to the floor.

"see something you like?" I asked jokingly.

"dude, you can pop your pecs" He sounded impressed so I did it again "thats pretty cool"

We got outside and as i'm normally in goal I asked Stiles to do a few penalties to see if he was any good. After a couple of tries me actually managed to score a goal even though I was using my wolf powers. I went and sat with him on the bleachers. "impressive" I said out of breath.

"i used to play with my dad alot" Stiles replied.

"oh cool" I said unsure of what else to say. "is it okay if I asked you something serious?"

"yeah" he said "of course"

I didn't want to ask but I really want to know, as of what happened in the changing rooms, even though I didn't mind I just wanted to know.

"Are you gay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles POV;

Of course my first reaction is; how the hell do I answer that? Do I just come out with hell yes! About time you asked I didn't want things to be weird when I was watching you get dressed and couldn't stop thinking about how much I would love to tap that. Right okay, breathe Stilinksi breathe.

"Yes" I whispered "Yes I am" I said much more confidently.

"Okay thats good" Derek said with a massive grin on his face "I didn't want this to be awkward."

"Didn't want what to.." I didn't get to finish the question as Derek literally slammed his lips against mine. At first I froze unsure of what he was doing but then I leaned in and opened my mouth responding to what his tongue was doing to mine. One of the bleachers lights had turned on and shined straight onto us. I was first to pull away to see what was going on, but it was only the janitor turning on the lights as it had started to get dark. "The game will be starting soon" I said horsely.

"I know" was all Derek said. His lips touched mine again. I put one arm around his waist and the other around his neck pulling his face closer to mine. One of his hands was under my jumper placed on my back and the other was holding my face. I could feel his breathing labouring as he pulled back and just stared into my eyes.

"I should proberly go listen to coach do his speech from independence day" Derek said.

"He doesn't really do that does he?" I winced.

Derek laughed "Yes he does, with a big megaphone and everything"

"Well i'll be sitting here watching the game, you better not let the other team get any goals" I joked.

"hmm, well if I don't we'll have to see about some sort of payment" Derek replied glancing at my lips then back to my eyes.

"How about you don't let in any goals and i'll go on a date with you and i'll pay"

"sounds like a plan" he said licking his lips.

He leaned in a gave me a quick kiss before he ran off into the locker room.

Well that was unexpected. I thought to myself.

* * *

Derek POV;

Kissing Stiles was the best thing i'd done in a long time. Maybe I should of got the whole werewolf thing out of the way first. Oh well, what's done is done. During the game the opposing team scored 1 goal as I was too busy looking at Stiles, pulling faces at me. My team will probably hate me and i'm sure Stiles did that on purpose, but i'm going to get him back.

My team had made me bring all the equipment back in due to letting the opposing team score a goal, even though we won 5-1. Once I had done I headed to the changing rooms and found Stiles sitting on the bench by my locker. Going through my bag.

"Stiles what are you doing?" I asked

"Trying to look for.." he mumbled "ahh found it" and he pulled out my phone and English book.

"What are those for?"

"Well I need to copy your English notes as I wasn't looking I was too busy looking at your back, daydreaming about" he shook his head "It doesn't matter, and I need your phone to get your number to arrange that date"

"But I let them score a goal" I pointed out "and, oh it was your fault if I remember" I sat down next to him and bumped against his arm.

"Exactly it was my fault so it doesn't count" Stiles said "Sooo im still paying for that date, but I need your number to text you the details."

"Okay" I agreed. I started to pull my t-shirt off and grabbed my towel from the locker, before I stepped out my shorts and headed towards the shower, feeling Stiles looking at my ass.

When I got out of the shower Stiles had put my stuff in my bag for me and just left out my clothes "Cheers" I said.

"No problem, I actually came in here to ask you something" He replied.

"and that is..." I got dressed.

Stiles was staring at my chest again. I grabbed the towel and quickly towel dried my hair. Stiles reached forward, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he staring messing with my hair "There all better" he said "you look like you, all big, bad and mean"

"what did you want to ask me" I reminded him

"I need a lift home" he said "my baby won't start"

"Your baby?" I asked

"My jeep, she won't start up, I think I need to get her into a garage"

"Okay, come'on" I said.

We arrived at his house and I got out and opened his door for him "sorry" I apologised once I realised what I had done "normally i'm always giving Lydia rides home and she doesn't get out the car unless I" I guestured to the door.

"It's okay" Stiles said "I'm glad you did it makes it easier to do this" He kissed me on the cheek and started up his driveway, but not before he smacked me on the ass. I watched him walk inside his house then got in the car and started to drive myself home, with a massive smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles POV;

During history the next day I got really bored we were learning about Guy Forks, I know everything about him so I figured i'd stop listening and started doodling, which was hard with Derek sitting next to me running his hand up and down my thigh every now and then, when no-one was watching. My random doodling turned into a wolf, he was bowing to someone, I distinctively remember seeing this in one of my gran's books, I think it meant the wolf was bowing to his alpha and become one of his own.

"What are you drawing?" Derek asked

"It's nothing" I screwed up the paper and aimed for the bin, but I missed and hit the teacher, which reminds me i'll have to ask Derek his name.

The teacher turned around and asked who threw, everyone was looking at me and Derek pointed at me. "Oh gee thanks" I said. Derek winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Come here" the teacher said. I walked up to the desk and crossed my arms. "pick it up, put it in your bag then you can take it home and throw it in the bin as many times as you want."

"Nah im alright I think I might take it home and finish the drawing I was doing in your boring lesson" I replied sarcastically. I grabbed the paper and threw it in the bin and sat back down. Derek was laughing quietly pretending to be writing.

Sir got the paper out of the bin and looked at it. "Ever think of taking up art?" he asked.

"umm, no why would I its probably as boring as this class" I replied. Everyone laughed.

"well you should" he said and put the piece of paper on my desk unfolded. Derek grabbed it and whistled "dude, thats pretty accurate"

"what?" I asked

"huh?" he said "i didn't say anything" he mumbled.

"hmmm, whatever you say"

I spent the rest of the day with Derek, still wondering what he meant about that drawing. When last lesson came and went Derek offered me a lift home. The journey home was quiet, I wanted to say something but I couldn't pluck up the courage. When we arrived at my gran's I knew she wouldn't be in until later tonight as she is working the night shift.

"You want to come in?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want me to?" He asked.

"Of course, you've been quiet since lunch, so I think we need to talk" I got out the car and opened my front door and waited for Derek to go inside. I threw my bag down by the stairs and shut the door. I heard a massive crash and turned to see Derek holding my cousin up against the wall by her throat.

"What the hell do you think your doing here, Kate?" I demanded.

"Aww poor little cousin has a wolf as a body guard" she replied "someone can't protect themselves"

Derek went stiff and released her. "What do you mean wolf?" I asked looking at Kate then at Derek.

"I can explain" Derek said as he walked towards me. "I'm a werewolf"

"Aww" I said "Can you turn now? so I can see if your as cute as a wolf as you are a human"

Derek gave me a loopsided grin "Not right now, but the next full moon in 2 days"

I could feel Kate's magic building up aiming it at Derek so I used mine to throw her across the room.

* * *

Dereks POV;

I walked into Stiles house and could sense someone wanting to attack so I jumped across the sofa and threw the attacker against the wall. When Stiles asked her, Erica, why she was here I assumed they knew each other, but once that wolf comment slipped out of her mouth, I knew Stiles was going to kill me. I did not expect him to come out with wanting to see me as a wolf. But once he threw Kate across the room without even touching her, I wanted to know what was going on. I looked at Stiles confused.

"Oh i'm sorry didn't I mention it? I'm a wiccan" Stiles told me, eying Kate to make sure she didn't attack. "Match made in heaven eh?" he said as he gave me a quick kiss before going over to Kate. "Why are you here?"

"Well when I heard my cousin had upped and moved far away from me and found a new play thing and then I found out he was a wolf, I wanted to come see him for myself" She replied "and dammmnn Stiles you found yourself one hunky looking plaything."

I growled when Kate started towards me in a seductive way. "Sorry sweet thang, but your not my type" I said as I nodded towards Stiles "As you can tell, theres many things i'd rather do to Stiles than touch your mangy body, at least I know where Stiles has been"

"Ooo snap" said Stiles. "That was kinda one of the reasons why I wanted to 'talk' to you, if you get my drift" I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at him.

"Oh god I think i'm going to go before you two do something and blind me for life" Kate moaned "I think i'm gonna pay a little visit to Grandma" She walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"So your okay with me being, what did Kate say 'your wolf play thing'" I asked Stiles now Kate was no where to be seen.

"As long as your just my wolf and no-one else's i'm completely fine with it" he replied with a big grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at" I asked.

"Well remember you said 'there were many things you wanted to do with me'?"

"yes I do" I said a smile creeping on my face.

"well the house is empty till about 3ish in the morning"

He didn't have to say anything else. I pulled his shirt over his head and slammed my lips against his. "your muscles are bigger than you make them out to be, maybe you should wear a tank top to school give Jackson a heart attack" I joked. Stiles laughed.

I pushed him back onto the sofa running my hands up and down his chest, kissing him at the same time. "This isn't fair" Stiles complained "Take your shirt off" I ripped my shirt in half using my claws and gently scraped my nail down Stiles abdomen making him wiggle. He kept talking "is it just me or now I know your a wolf this is soo much sexier" Stiles undid my belt and put his hand down my jeans grabbing me. "Shut up Stiles" I moaned into his mouth and sat up, grabbed his hand and started up the stairs, but didn't get very far as Stiles had pushed me against the wall and started to pull down my jeans. I stepped out of them and pushed his trackys and boxers down. I cupped him "If we don't get to your bedroom I am going to make you cum right here infront of the stairs window" I groaned "and we don't want that i'm the only one allowed to see you cum"

Stiles pulled me into his room and we made love many times, against the door, on his floor and finally we made it to his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles POV;

I woke up too hot, damn its boiling in here. I rolled over and held in my scream as I flinched looking into red eyes.

"You okay?"

Oh yeah, Derek slept last night, well, I looked over at the clock, hardly slept, about 3 hours.

"Yeah, im good, your red eyes kinda scared me for a moment" I said

"Shit, my eyes are red?" Derek asked.

"umm yeah" I pulled the duvet off him and wrapped myself in it. I heard a noise downstairs. "Oh shit, my grandma, I forgot" I looked to Derek, he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't care?"

"Nope, but i'm thinking of going for a shower, we have 2 hours before we have our first lesson, im glad its thursday, we don't have to be in till 10" he replied "so i'm thinking a shower with some quiet, sexy sterek time" he pulled the duvet off me, threw it on the floor and ran his fingers down my chest, abdomen and cupped me. I moaned.

"mmmm, thats a good idea" I grabbed his hand and did no more than run to the bathroom.

After we showered and got dressed my gran had knocked on my door. "STILES! WHY DO I SMELL WOLF?" oh shit, I think i'm in trouble.

"Let me handle this" I said to Derek. I walked outside into the hallway and shut my bedroom door. "There's no other way than to tell you straight out" I said. Gran gave me the evil eye and nodded folding her arms. "A wolf, called Derek slept over last night"

"Hmm" she said "So are you going out or was it just a one night fling?"

I can't believe she said that, but I actually don't know, we both admitted we liked each other somewhere between the stairs and my bed last night, but none of us have asked the other out.

"Close your mouth your catching flies" she said. "I'm guessing you haven't asked him out, you just had sex, well get in there and ask him" she turned and went back downstairs.

I went into the bedroom and Derek was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. "You okay?" I asked.

He got up and walked over to me and grabbed my hands "Will you go out with me?" was all he said looking into my eyes.

"Oh wolf senses, you have sensitive hearing" I muttered.

"Shut up Stiles, yes or no?"

"Well you are great in bed, and on the floor, against a wall" Derek gave me a 'get to the point look' "Yes! Of course I will" I finally said, pressing my lips against his.

After i'd introduced Derek to Gran and got the awkwardness out of the way, we headed off to school.

* * *

Derek POV;

When Stiles had finally got to the point and said yes to going out with me, I felt a huge weight being left off my shoulders. We had another make-out session, trying to be quiet whilst his Gran was downstairs was not easy. After Stiles had introduced me to Gran and I kind of got used to her version of humour, I drove him to school.

"Soo.." Stiles said.

"Sooo what?"

"What are we going to tell people?"

"Well" I said "We only tell if someone asks, its what everyone else does and besides its none of their business" Stiles grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Thats a good idea"

We got to first lesson and we decided to sit at the back of the room, whilst everyone else was engrosed in the movie that we had to watch for history.

"Hey" I nudged Stiles.

"mm"

"Are you going to the Halloween dance tomorrow?"

"Well, I was but I don't know what to dress up as" he said

"Will you go with me?" I asked.

Stiles sat up in his chair and looked at me. "Sure, but only if we can dress up as a pair, you know matching outfits"

"Sure" I agreed "How about I'm a police officer and your the prisoner and we can be handcuffed together, that way we don't have to be apart" I grinned at him.

"And where are you going to find a pair of handcuffs?" Stiles asked.

"Hmm thats for me to know and you to never find out"

"Oh God! You already have some don't you?"

"Yes I do" I laughed "But I am soo not telling you why"

The bell went, I picked up my bag and waited to Stiles to follow me out to my car.

"Yo Derek, you wanna go to the party as Chucky and Chucky's bride again?" Shouted Erica from her car

"No sorry babe, i've already got a date" I shouted back.

"Oohh spill"

"Sorry" I said sheepishly "Your gonna have to wait and find out" I got into my car, made sure Stiles had shut the door then drove to his house. I leant over and opened the passenger door, when I pulled back I gave Stiles a quick kiss "Now, get out I have to go buy a costume" I joked. Stiles raised one eyebrow and said "Don't I get to see you try loads on?" he pouted.

"Nope, you gonna have to wait and see" I said wiggling my eyebrows "But I wanna come round early so we can talk" I used my fingers in the quoting action.

"Ahh talk, Okay, thats cool, i'm just gonna use magic to conjour my outfit up, after our little talk" he pulled my head towards his and put his lips to mine. I started to rub my palms up and down his back under his shirt, but he pulled away "tomorrow" he whispered before he got out of the car and went into the house.

I started to reverse out of his drive, but Erica and Issac stood in the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles' POV;

I heard Derek's car start up and then I heard the wheels squeal. I jumped up and looked out the window to see Derek, Isaac and Erica looking at me. I went to the front door and stood on the porch "If your staring at me this conversation obviously involves me, so you might as well come in and make yourself comfortable" They headed inside "but no dogs allowed on my new leather sofa" no-one laughed as I shut the door. Derek squeezed my hand and gave me a sympathetic smile.

We were all seated in the kitchen and I offered everyone drinks, but everyone declined. You could tell this was going to be a serious discusion with all the tension in the room. I sat next to Derek and squeezed his thigh, he then put his hand over mine, as I was about to pull away and laced our fingers together.

"Okay" Erica clapped her hands, getting our attention. "The Alpha sent us to tell you your duties."

"What are they?" Derek asked.

"You are to become Alpha of the Alaska pack, you are then to mate and turn a member of the high ranks"

"Is that it?" I ask. Isaac shakes his head.

"What else?" asks Derek.

"You are to have a pup and have his/her name carved into your arm and accept it with honour" Isaac said "You are also not to have human interaction for a week once Alpha as your senses will be heightened"

Derek's hand got tighter on mine. I looked at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing laboured.

"I can still see him right?" I said "I'm technically only half human"

Erica and Isaac's eyes snapped onto my face "What?" they said in unison.

"Well..." I looked at Derek he nodded his head "I'm a wiccan, so half human right?"

Erica and Isaac looked at each other as though deciding who was going to tell the bad news, but Derek spoke first.

"Once mated I won't be able to control my urges due to the heightened senses" His eyes met mine. "I am not allowed to be unfaithful, or suffer the consequences"

"Oh" was all I could say.

"You've told me my duties" Derek said "You can go now"

Erica and Isaac both nodded and left, not looking back once. Derek did not move for at least 2 minutes, and then he grabbed my jacket and pulled me to him for a hug. "I had to make sure they had gone out of ear shot" He said.

"It's okay" I said.

"I know, everything is going to be perfect"

I pulled back and looked at Derek "What do you mean?"

"We have a dance to go to right?" he looked at his watch "which gives us 2 hours to go buy some costumes" He jumps up and grabs my hand, pulling me outside and to his car.

"Derek, Derek" I said "Stop!, for God's sake Derek stop!" I say.

Derek does stop and gives me a confused look. "What?"

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened?" I more than shouted.

"No" Derek was defiant "I have it all figured out" he gave a loopsided grin.

"Okay" I said dragging out the kayyy.

I got into the car and let Derek drag me shopping.

Derek's POV;

We had finally found some outfits and I was getting hungry so I pulled into Jess' Diner.

"Come on" I said opening Stiles' door for him "Let's get something to eat."

We ate in silence, which I found particually uncomfortable. Watching Stiles I saw that he had hardly eaten anything. I reached out and grabbed a chip. "Eat" I pleaded "putting the chip in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth so I plopped the chip inside. I finally felt I had the strength to smile.

"You want to talk about what happened" I whispered.

"Yes I do, any normal person would be freeking out, knowing they had a future set out for them, without being able to do anything about it." was his reply. I could tell he was getting angry.

"I already know what i'm doing about it and they can't stop me once it's done" I stated.

"Oh great!" Stiles said "You've already decided who your going to mate, haven't you? Bet you've been thinking about that for a long time"

"I don't want to talk about this here" I said looking around seeing people trying to not to look over.

"Why? You embarressed or something?" Stiles folded his arms over his chest. His muscles bunching up. I licked my lips.

"No!" I all but managed to say, voice hoarse "I would never be embarressed around you in public or in private" I could feel my voice getting growly "but this place is full of werewolves" Stiles head snapped up, looking around.

"Oh okay" he said getting up "Let's go"

I grabbed his hand as he walked away, wanting to be close to him. Once we were in the car, I turned and faced him. I cupped his face and made im face me. "Look at me, please" I begged.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, but I don't want to discuss this till later at the right moment"

Stiles looked around for a bit, deciding what to say. "Okay" he said eventually kissing me. I growled and deepened the kiss, licking his lips to open his mouth and devour him. I was totally ready to have my way with him right here, right now and I don't care who looks in, but Stiles pulled away.

"We have a dance to get to" he reminded me.

I whined.

"Did you just whine?" Stiles asked.

I let out a throaty laugh "Yes I did."

"Well I'm sure no-one will mind if we go for a couple of dances and then leave" Stiles said "Right?"

"Oh i'm sure" I confirmed "and if you look in the glove box, I have those handcuffs" I winked at him before starting the car and driving to the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles' POV;

When we arrived at the city hall, we had to walk through a dark corridoor to get to the main hall. We walked slowly to make sure nothing...oh shit, I screamed gripping onto Derek's forearm, he was laughing his head off. Someone had jumped out and poked my sides. I pulled Derek as fast as I could through the rest of the corridoor.

We got into the hall to see that it looked as though everyone had already arrived.

"Yo, Stiles" I turned to see Scott walking towards us in a Zoro costume.

"Oh hey Scott, i'm sorry about the break up, I know you really loved Allison" I said.

"It's cool" Scott looked around the pulled someone towards him, dressed in a massive ball gown and mask. "I have someone else now"

The girl pulled off her mask "Hey cousin, I see you two have sorted out your differences" Kate nodded to our linked hands.

"Your related?" Scott looked baffled.

"Yeah, she just got into town"

"Come on babe, let's go dance" Kate pulled Scott away.

I started to go after her, but Derek pulled me back "Let's go get a drink"

We walked over to the bar and grabbed some cocktails. I sat on the stool looking to see who came with who. Jackson was with Lydia and they were dressed as zombie bride and groom. Danny was with Isaac dressed as dead Lacrosse players. I think coach will kill them if he see's they used their own Lacrosse uniforms, and then there's Scott with Kate. God I am going to kill her.

"You wanna dance?" I asked Derek.

He raised one eyebrow "hmm...maybe in a bit, I don't like this song"

"What's wrong with a bit of Nicki Minaj? Come on don't be such a sourwolf" I complained.

"Sourwolf huh?"

"What?" I said "It suits, aww great now the song has ended"

"Oooohh now this is a song i'll dance too" Derek smiled pulling me to the dance floor.

"Okay" I followed him and put my head on his shoulder, slow dancing, I smiled to myself, everything is perfect"

Derek said something, but I didn't hear, I lifted my head and looked at his face, and I realised he was singing quietly along with the chorus.

_**I can't change, Even if I tried,**_

_**Even if I wanted to,**_

_**I can't change, Even if I tried,**_

_**Even if I wanted to,**_

_**My love, my love, my love,**_

_**He keep's me warm,**_

_**He keep's me warm.**_

"What song is this?" I asked fully listening to the words _**'its human rights for everybody, there is no difference'**_

"Same Love by Macklemore" Derek answered wrapping his arms around me tighter.

When the song ended we ended up dancing to another amazing song that Derek was singing along to. "You know" I said "You should so do the open karaoke night at the 'M' bar, I think you'd be awesome"

"hmmm maybe"

Derek POV;

When _'Same Love'_ started to play, I knew straight away that this was the song I wanted to dance to with Stiles, our first ever dance, I wanted it to be perfect.

"Stiles?"

He listed his head from my shoulder "Yes?"

"I think now is probably the best time to talk about my decision about what Erica and Boyd said" I waited for a response.

"Why now exactly? We're at a dance, can't it wait till we go home?" He asked.

"Nope, once i've told you, you will know why now is perfect"

"Okay, you want to go sit down?"

"No I want to hold you" I replied. I took a deap breathe wondering how to start this. We danced for another song without talking.

"I am going to become Alpha of the Alaska pack and I will mate and do everything else I have been demanded to do" I said in one breath. Stiles stiffened.

"Well then I guess we're over" Stiles started to pull away.

"No!" I said grabbing him and pulling him back into my arms. "Listen to me, don't assume things"

"I'm not going to be your fuck buddy, until you have to become Alpha" Stiles whispered furiously.

"Listen to me" I growled, but apologised, once I caught fear in his eyes "I'll tell you again, but in more detail"

"Okay" We swayed along to the music.

"I am going to kill Alaska's Alpha and take the powers for myself, then I will mate, but I will mate you Stiles, take you into the woods and mate you" I put my finger under his chin to get him to look at me. "As for the child/heir thing, i've done some research online, something called a surrogate mum, we will find someone from the pack willing to do this for us and then that week I have to spend alone, because of my urges, I won't hurt you, because you are my mate and I will love you and know your scent and will not be able to resist rubbing myself all over you, you on board with this?"

"Have you finished, can I talk now?" Stiles had a massive grin on his face.

"Yes"

"You had me at 'I will mate you Stiles'" he grabbed my face and kissed me furiously. He pulled back with a serious face. "What about the pack, they won't accept me as their Second, they would want you to mate a female"

"They will accept you Stiles, because I will be their Alpha and they will have to do as I say"

We danced for one more song. I looked to Stiles to see him grinning from ear to ear "What?" I ask.

"Remember those handcuffs?" he whispered into my ear. I got an instant hard on.

I pulled Stiles away from the dance floor and made excuses to leave saying that we were tired. We made it to the car before I was rubbing against Stiles trying to get Stiles' shirt off.

"Home Derek" he said breathless "Us...home" he was trying to speak whilst we were kissing. "no audience"

It wasn't until he growled into my ear that I understood him, so I jumped into the car and started up, not waiting for the inspection light to turn out. I sped out of the car park.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles' POV;

We did'nt make it home exactly, Derek was getting impatient so we stopped at the motel round the corner.

When we got inside the motel, we asked for a room on the top floor. We got to the room and after spending about 2 minutes taking off each other shirts I grabbed Derek fiercely by the face and slammed my lips onto his, pushing him against the bed post.

Derek sat down on the bed "Strip" was all he had to say before I ripped off my shoes and shimmied out of my jeans. Derek made a sound of praise as I was commando. "Saves time" I moaned.

I was already hard for him and there was a some pre-cum so I wiped it with my finger and put it in Derek's mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned reaching for his jeans button. I stopped him with my other hand. 'I have a little show for you' I thought to myself. I bent down to pick up my shirt, displaying my ass, I did this until I had picked up all of my clothes and bent down to put them into one of the draws. I turned to face Derek swaying from side to side, my dick getting more hard slapping the sides of my thighs. I walked to him; he had his hand down his jeans, massaging his dick.

"Smack my ass" I said as I bent over. He smacked my ass and I instantly got rock hard.

"Stay" Derek growled. I did as commanded. He massaged my ass and slapped my other cheek. I slid a hand down over his crotch and slowly rubbed him through his jeans. Pushing Derek back onto the bed and sat down on his crotch and started grinding, feeling him get harder. He started thrusting against me, I undid his jeans and slid them down his legs seeing he was commando aswell, I moaned in pleasure.

I placed my hands on either one of Derek's knee's. He sat up and I continued to thrust against him. I leaned back to kiss him. He ran his hands through my hair, greedily not letting me up for a breath.

* * *

Derek's POV;

I knew I shouldn't of but I couldn't help it, my wolf took over and grabbed Stiles and threw him down onto the bed. Splayed out on his stomach, I grabbed the handcuffs and tied Stiles' hands to the headboard. He widened his legs and knelt on his knee's displaying his ass. I drilled my finger, covered in my pre-cum, in and out of his ass. He shuddered as I added a second and third finger and moaned. I increased the pace. I knew he was ready for me, but I was enjoying this too much. With my other hand I was gripping my hard on, pumping hard.

I told Stiles to lay on his side with his kness up to his chest. I grabbed the bottle of lube out of the bag I brought from the boot of the car and squeezed some onto my dick. I know he is ready for me, but I want him to be comfortable. I rubbed the tip of my dick over his ass, whilst fingering him for a bit longer. I pushed inside and started to thrust into him. I started to do one thrust and pull out and enter again until Stiles shouted "God Derek fuck me harder!" I was happy to oblidge.

I started to pump into him harder. I could hear him moaning which was making me soo happy. I could see Stiles dick was rock hard and ready to burst so I used one hand to pump his dick whilst I fucked his ass. I felt my orgasm coming, but I held it in until Stiles was ready. When he came I let myself go and release my cum into his ass.

I stood getting my breath back and Stiles ass was gripped around my cock so I couldn't do anything until he had relaxed. I reached over, undid the handcuffs, and rubbed Stiles red wrists. His eyes were half closed, he looked up, grabbed my face and kissed me. I lay on the bed next to him and wrap my arms around him. I slowly pull out of his ass and he moaned. "Next time I am going to fuck your ass and have you tied up so you can't touch my body, and i'll see how you like that" Stiles whispered half asleep. I laughed.

"The thing is Stiles, i'd love that"


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles' POV;

I woke up feeling pretty awesome, last night was amazing. I rolled over in the bed and felt around trying to find Derek, but all I got was a cold pillow. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, there was a tray on the bedside table. There was a note; I opened it.

_**Hey, if your reading this then you woke up alone, but I just want you to know I had an amazing time last night, we should do it more often, I really liked waking up next to you, talking in your sleep about dogs and how cute they were ;) but that's not why I left you. I'm sorry you woke up alone, I really am and would definatly love to wake up next to you tomorrow, so leave your bedroom window open (wolf powers, I can jump high). **_

_** Now for some bad news. I was summoned by Peter (my Alpha) and when I am summoned it is such a painful screeching sound in my head, much like a dog whistle, I had to go. I will come through your window tonight and I will tell you everything. I want us to be able to trust each other.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Your Sourwolf xoxo**_

Okayy, I thought to myself. How am I meant to get home? I came in Derek's car. I saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. There was another note wrapped around some keys.

_**One key is to my apartment, so we can have some time together after school, ALONE, without anyone disturbing us. The other is to my car so you can get home safe. Look after my baby, she get's one small scratch and I will rip your head off with my teeth.**_

Wow! Someone's posessive.

_Some time later..._

"SHE WOLFF!" I was screeching along to the radio, trying to tidy my bedroom, when there's a knock at the window.

The knock made me jump, I turned around and saw that it was Erica.

"Oh hey Erica" Her was completely emotionless. "Oh God! Has something happened to Derek? Please tell me he's okay and Peter hasn't killed him"

Erica laughed "Stiles calm down, Derek is okay, I came to talk to you"

"Oh thank God! You scared me don't do that again" I exclaimed.

"Aww Stiles i'm sorry, I didn't mean to" She sat down on my bed "I heard about who Derek was going to mate" She pulled me to sit next to her "I'm glad its you, he can finally be happy" She started crying.

Why is she crying? I wondered whilst pulling her into an embrace. "Shhh...it's okay, i've got you" I started stroking her hair "Let it out...shhh" I stayed with her and rocked her until she was all cried out and fell asleep. I looked to the clock; it was 2am. I layed Erica down on my bed and wrapped her up in my duvet. I grabbed an extra blanket from the wardrobe, wrapped myself in it and carefully layed down next to Erica.

She rolled to face me and grabbed my hand and fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Derek POV;

Why does Peter have to call on me now, I was having such an amazing night. I can't wait for next time. Those muscles he hides under those poksy sweaters and plaid shirts, but then damn he looks so sexy...

"Derek" Peter snaps me back to reality. "Were you even listening?"

"What? Sorry repeat that" I said.

"You remind me of your father, he never listened to your grandfather when he told him about becoming Alpha, but that was because he found his mate and was too busy thinking about her...you've found your mate haven't you?"

"Yes" I admitted

"Just some advice for you; i've heard that nowadays girls sleep in the same bed as their best friends so if her bestfriend is a boy, your wolf will take over, so phone before hand if you know their friend is going to be round"

"Okay" I said, not chancing to tell him about Stiles "so how am I going to kill Alaska?"

"You will catch him off guard and cut his throat and then when his pack asks why you killed him, you lie. You lie and say that he attacked your mate so you retaliated." Peter looked around to make sure no-one was within ear shot "If I was you i'd mate her before killing him"

I nodded "Is that all?"

"Yes"

I started to walk away thinking of how hungry I was..ooo there's the showing of Iron Man 3 tonight and I know how much Stiles hates action movies so i'll go on my own and then i'll go to the Diner and grab something to eat.

I know that by the time I got to Stiles' it was 5am, but i'm sure he'll just be happy to wake up with me next to him. I climbed through his window and then saw then.

My wolf took over and I let out a massive growl.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles' POV;

_Derek's lips collided with mine whilst I was struggling to to hold it in any longer. "Derek I can't hold it, I need to let go" _

_ "Just one more minute" he pleaded. There was a massive growl from behind us._

I jerked awake. I switched on my bedside lamp. I looked around and Derek was stood by my window in full wolf form. "Derek?" I approached him slowly. He was breathing heavily, fists clenched. I put my hand on his shoulder and straight away he was human again.

"Stiles?"

"Yes" I grabbed him for a hug "Its me"

"Oh God Stiles, I couldn't control it. I saw Erica lying next to you, with her arm around you and my wolf took over" he fisted his hand in my hair to pull me closer. "I'm so, so sorry"

"If you can't control your wolf, when your soon to be mate is lying on a bed with a friend, it means you need to become Alpha in about the next 7-10days" Erica stated, sitting up on the bed.

"I know that, Peter explained it all to me tonight" he looked at the clock "Well last night. Why are you here Erica?"

"She came to tell me that she was happy for us, and we stayed up late waiting for you but you never showed so we fell asleep" Erica gave me a look of gratitude.

Derek looked between us. "There's more to this. There's something your not telling me"

I looked to Erica and nodded my head. "The truth is I did come to say that I was happy for you both, I was kind of eavesdropping at the dance and I heard about your plan, I think its great by the way"

"Thanks" Derek said.

"And then I completely lost it"

"You hurt Stiles?" Derek growled and started to lift my shirt to look for injuries.

"No!" Erica shouted "I burst out crying and Stiles was sweet and held me until I cried myself to sleep"

"Why was she crying?" Derek asked me.

"I don't know" I replied "She fell asleep before I could ask"

We both looked at Erica. She looked down to her hands, which were fidling with the duvet.

"Erica. You know you can tell us anything and we won't tell anyone or judge you." I said.

"When I was iniciated into the pack when I was 5 after my parent's were cuaght by the Argents. One of the guys under Peter's command told me that I had to something to prove my loyalty to the pack. I did everything he told me to, but I found out by the other girls that none of them had to do it. I went to see Peter and told him and he didn't believe me. So the other night I was thinking, after I heard your plan, after you become Alpha of Alaska, I was going to leave Peter's pack and ask to join yours knowing that you wouldn't make me do those things"

Derek looked confused but I knew exactly what she was on about.

"Derek are you okay?" I asked.

"Are you saying that either John or Markus, The closest under Peters command when you were 5, made you do things to them, adult things as you would say as a child?" Derek asked.

Erica had tears in her eyes again "Yes"

"Oh Erica" I said. I sat next to her on the bed and pulled her in for a hug "Im so sorry, I'm here for you and if Dereks plan works out for us then i'm sure I can convince him to let you join our pack" She laughed.

"I won't need convincing Stiles. Of course she can join us" Derek confirmed "But I may need a good pep talk to get me in the mood for killing Alaska though, if you get my drift" Derek winked at me. I laughed.

"Oh god! Guys please I don't want to know" Erica said laughing.

We all joined in and Derek came and joined the hug, squishing Erica in the middle "This is why I love you guys"

Derek's POV;

"So are you going to tell me what Peter wanted?" Stiles asked after Erica had left "I woke up cold"

We were sitting on the couch Stiles' head on my lap.

"He just explained how I was going to kill Alaska and the thing about seeing your mate with another person etc" I waved my hand.

"Okay, so what do you want for breakfast, considering its nearly 10am, and I can't sleep so I think if I fill myself up with food I might be somewhat sated" Stiles asked.

"Hmmmm, how about we go to the Diner and get a big plate of greasy sausage, eggs and bacon?"

"You know all that fat and grease will kill you at a young age"

I gave a throaty laugh "Well i'm a wolf, I think if we survived off of rabbits and roadkill in the stone age, I think we can handle a bit of grease once in a while"

Stiles sat up "What are you waiting for?, come on"

He pulled me out of the front door. "Stiles!" I shouted, once we had got into his garage.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"My baby" I growled "what did you do to her?"

"Well its a freeking ferarri, did you expect me to be able to drive it?, i'm used to my slow Jeep that keeps needing a jump start"

"B..b..ut" I stuttered "She has a freeking crack in the windscreen and a front light missing"

"I'm sorry okay? I'll pay for it"

"Your damn right you are" my rubbed my hand up and down her bonet "It's okay, Stiles is going to get you fixed up before next week"

"Aww man you can't rub the car like that"

"Why not?" I growled "She's my baby and I love her to pieces and you freeking destroyed her"

"Oh right you love 'her' to pieces" he said "Why don't you pay for it then, its your fault anyway you left it for me to drive it"

I left my baby and walked towards Stiles "Because you were the one who did the damage, and besides I love you more than I love her, so this way you'll have no money which gives me an excuse to buy you some clothes that actually show your more buff than people think" I rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

"You love me" he squeeked.

"Umm yes, I thought you knew that"

"Dude you've never said it out loud"

"Oh yeah I was going to tell you last night, because its what I was thinking about the whole way through Iron Man.."

"Iron Man 3? You went and watched it without me?" he slapped my arm "How could you?"

"You said you didn't like action movies"

"Yeah, but Iron Man and anything by Marvel is awesomee" he complained.

"It's probably better you watched it with someone else"

"Why?" He asked

I looked into his eyes and saud huskily "Well I don't think we'd be doing much watching, more like just loads of making out"


	12. Chapter 12

Derek POV;

I woke up to an elbow slamming into my nose. Ow! I rubbed my nose and looked over to see that Stiles was still fast asleep. 'That's good' I thought. I can go kill Alaska and then come back to share the good news. Its better that Stiles wasn't there to distract me anyway. I got out of bed and got dressed into some slacks, put on mmy trainers and gave Stiles one last look before walking out and locking the door behind me.

* * *

Stiles POV;

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light. What the hell happened? Oh right, yeah, Peter. I managed to don the pain and sit up to look around the room. There was someone sitting in the kitchen, but the light was off so I couldn't see properly.

"Derek?" I asked getting off the bed and walking to turn the light on.

"No" He turned around. "I'm Aldus"

He looked young but I could sense that he was very old and powerful.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked "How did you get in here?, Did Peter send you?"

"One question at a time boy" He tsked "No you don't, I used magic, just like you do, and no, but I know who he is"

"Okayy, but why are you here?"

"A fight is going on" He said.

"What do you mean? If your on about Derek and Alaska then i'm sure he'd be back to talk to you about it" I started to walk back to the bed.

"It is a terrible fight and it is between two wolves. One is evil - he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego." He continued, "The other is good - he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith."

I tried to process what he just said. He is going on about Derek and Alaska. Derek is the good wolf and Alaska is the evil, but.. "Who will win?" I asked

"The one you feed" was all he said before disappearing.

But then that means they are fighting now. Why the hell did Derek go without me? I am so going to kick his ass when I find him. I ran to the door. It wouldn't open.

Shit! What the hell has he done?

Derek POV;

I have absolutely no idea how the fight started, all I can remember is Alaska shoving me and that was it, my wolf took over. I punched him again and could finally start to feel my arms aching. It doens't even look like i've hurt him one bit, but I know he's hurt me I can feel the blood dripping down my face. Alaska kicked me in the stomach and I fell onto the floor. I closed my eyes in a grimace and then opened them ready to jump up and fight again, when I saw him.

"No!" I half growled and cried.

Alaska's second in charge had a knife pressed against his neck. I jumped up to get to Stiles, but Peter got in the way "Not now son, kill Alaska"

Stiles POV;

I got out of the room by knocking the door down just in time to find 4 werewolfs heading towards me, I gathered that were nothing to do with Derek as they had this look in their eye, like they wanted to kill me. I used my powers to render unconcious 2 of them, but the other 2 manged to get me in a headlock and tie my hands behind my back. I started to struggle and mumble a spell.

"Speak one more word and I will cut your tongue out before I slit your throat open" someone growled before pressing a knife to my throat.

Oh God! I thought to myself, what the hell have I got myself into now, but more importantly what the hell has Derek gotten himself into.

They shoved me into the back of a van and handcuffed me to a rail so I couldn't get free whilst they retrieved their 2 unconcious friends. I just thought of a spell when they returned and shoved the 2 now concious friends in the back with me. One sat infront of me and the other next to me, both with a gun pointed at me. The van started up and drove out of the motel. From looking out of the front window I could make out a lot of trees and smoke coming from one area of the woods. I figured that's where we were headed.

Yup, I was right. The van stopped and I was roughly dragged out the back through a small allyway and pulled infront of one of the guys whilst he held a knife to my throat. There was a fight going on infront of the fire. I recognised the dark brown hair and circular tattoo. It was Derek.

Alaska kicked him in the stomach and Derek fell to the floor, it was then that he saw me and cried "No"

What surprised me most was when Peter stood infront of me and said "Not now son, kill Alaska"

Derek POV;

I was shocked. How dare Peter stand infront of Stiles and not let me get to him. I get back onto my feet and shove Peter onto the floor, I rush for Stiles, but Kate appears out of nowhere and puts up a invisible wall between me and Stiles.

"What are you doing?" I growl

"Keeping you away, so you can do what you were destined to do" She replied

"But if I kill Alaska, I will not have enough time to save Stiles before the second slits his throat." I whispered

"Trust me" She whispered back "Kill Alaska, Stiles will be fine"

I gave Stiles one last look, I saw betrayal in his eyes as I turned around to finish what I had started. It took about 2 more rounds of vigorous punching and lashing out on Alaska before I finally sunk my teeth into his neck. I slashed my claws over his throat and took my right as Alpha. I ran towards Stiles as quickly as I can only to be stopped half way, in shock of what I saw. He was standing next to the man who had him by the throat, except the man was dead on the floor and Erica had her teeth in his throat.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek POV;

I woke up to an elbow slamming into my nose. Ow! I rubbed my nose and looked over to see that Stiles was still fast asleep. 'That's good' I thought. I can go kill Alaska and then come back to share the good news. Its better that Stiles wasn't there to distract me anyway. I got out of bed and got dressed into some slacks, put on mmy trainers and gave Stiles one last look before walking out and locking the door behind me.

* * *

Stiles POV;

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light. What the hell happened? Oh right, yeah, Peter. I managed to don the pain and sit up to look around the room. There was someone sitting in the kitchen, but the light was off so I couldn't see properly.

"Derek?" I asked getting off the bed and walking to turn the light on.

"No" He turned around. "I'm Aldus"

He looked young but I could sense that he was very old and powerful.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked "How did you get in here?, Did Peter send you?"

"One question at a time boy" He tsked "No you don't, I used magic, just like you do, and no, but I know who he is"

"Okayy, but why are you here?"

"A fight is going on" He said.

"What do you mean? If your on about Derek and Alaska then i'm sure he'd be back to talk to you about it" I started to walk back to the bed.

"It is a terrible fight and it is between two wolves. One is evil - he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego." He continued, "The other is good - he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith."

I tried to process what he just said. He is going on about Derek and Alaska. Derek is the good wolf and Alaska is the evil, but.. "Who will win?" I asked

"The one you feed" was all he said before disappearing.

But then that means they are fighting now. Why the hell did Derek go without me? I am so going to kick his ass when I find him. I ran to the door. It wouldn't open.

Shit! What the hell has he done?

Derek POV;

I have absolutely no idea how the fight started, all I can remember is Alaska shoving me and that was it, my wolf took over. I punched him again and could finally start to feel my arms aching. It doens't even look like i've hurt him one bit, but I know he's hurt me I can feel the blood dripping down my face. Alaska kicked me in the stomach and I fell onto the floor. I closed my eyes in a grimace and then opened them ready to jump up and fight again, when I saw him.

"No!" I half growled and cried.

Alaska's second in charge had a knife pressed against his neck. I jumped up to get to Stiles, but Peter got in the way "Not now son, kill Alaska"

Stiles POV;

I got out of the room by knocking the door down just in time to find 4 werewolfs heading towards me, I gathered that were nothing to do with Derek as they had this look in their eye, like they wanted to kill me. I used my powers to render unconcious 2 of them, but the other 2 manged to get me in a headlock and tie my hands behind my back. I started to struggle and mumble a spell.

"Speak one more word and I will cut your tongue out before I slit your throat open" someone growled before pressing a knife to my throat.

Oh God! I thought to myself, what the hell have I got myself into now, but more importantly what the hell has Derek gotten himself into.

They shoved me into the back of a van and handcuffed me to a rail so I couldn't get free whilst they retrieved their 2 unconcious friends. I just thought of a spell when they returned and shoved the 2 now concious friends in the back with me. One sat infront of me and the other next to me, both with a gun pointed at me. The van started up and drove out of the motel. From looking out of the front window I could make out a lot of trees and smoke coming from one area of the woods. I figured that's where we were headed.

Yup, I was right. The van stopped and I was roughly dragged out the back through a small allyway and pulled infront of one of the guys whilst he held a knife to my throat. There was a fight going on infront of the fire. I recognised the dark brown hair and circular tattoo. It was Derek.

Alaska kicked him in the stomach and Derek fell to the floor, it was then that he saw me and cried "No"

What surprised me most was when Peter stood infront of me and said "Not now son, kill Alaska"

Derek POV;

I was shocked. How dare Peter stand infront of Stiles and not let me get to him. I get back onto my feet and shove Peter onto the floor, I rush for Stiles, but Kate appears out of nowhere and puts up a invisible wall between me and Stiles.

"What are you doing?" I growl

"Keeping you away, so you can do what you were destined to do" She replied

"But if I kill Alaska, I will not have enough time to save Stiles before the second slits his throat." I whispered

"Trust me" She whispered back "Kill Alaska, Stiles will be fine"

I gave Stiles one last look, I saw betrayal in his eyes as I turned around to finish what I had started. It took about 2 more rounds of vigorous punching and lashing out on Alaska before I finally sunk my teeth into his neck. I slashed my claws over his throat and took my right as Alpha. I ran towards Stiles as quickly as I can only to be stopped half way, in shock of what I saw. He was standing next to the man who had him by the throat, except the man was dead on the floor and Erica had her teeth in his throat.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles POV;

"Well, whilst you went back to kill the Alpha" i said and muttered 'and left me to be slaughtered' before adding "Erica came and attacked from behind and then did that" i pointed to the man now dead on the floor with his throat ripped out. "Andd to make thing better Peter ran, so he is obviously disappointed that i'm still alive"

"Oh" Derek said and looked over to Erica. She had knelt down on the floor infront of Derek, head tilted to the side.

"I request to join your pack" Erica said.

"You know I accept, you don't need to do that" Derek said looking around uncertain.

"Please"

"Okay, I accept your request to join this pack" He then ran two fingers down the side of her neck before bringing them to his lips and kissing them. Instantly recognising her scent for the future and recognising her as a member of his pack.

"Thank you"

"No, thank you" Derek said "If you hadn't come along I don't know what would of happened. Oh and will you be my second?"

Erica nodded "It is an honour" she walked off in the direction the rest of the pack had gone. As soon as she had disappeared, Derek grabbed me by the back of the neck and kissed me fiercely before pulling me into a hug. "I am soo glad you are okay"

"Yeah" I muttered.

His posture stiffened, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes "What's wrong?"

I sighed "I just don't get why you would go back and kill the Alpha knowing that I wuld of had my throat slit, he would of knicked an artery and I would be dead before you could even reach me" I looked him in the eye "Is that what you wanted to happen?"

He flinched "No! God no!" he growled "I knew that if I saved you then the Alpha would of riped my throat out, made sure I was dead and then killed you anyway" he pulled me back into the hug "and I figured that if I killed Alaska and then his second slit your throat, I would have been able to turn you and you would live, its the only thing I thought of, and I didn't want to risk losing you"

* * *

"Why?" I asked.

He asked me why I didn't want to lose him. What do I tell him.

"Umm..."

I have feelings for you. No, he already knows that.

"I uh.."

"Just spit it out" he says impatiently

"I um" I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor "I think I love you"

Silence

I looked up. He head was tilted and he was looking at me, one eyebrow raised.

"You think you love me"

"Yeah"

"You think?" he asks

"Well yeah, thats what I said, wasn't it" I clearly did not want to go over this.

"Okay, well its a start" he grinned, kissed me on the cheek "Well I think I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles POV;

After everything that had been going on, I was glad to be waking up in my own bed this morning, ALONE. I enjoyed the quietness of the house. No wolf's sniffing me complaining that I wasn't human or wolf, but then since Derek had mated me they had to stop complaining and accept it. He was their Alpha after all. No Derek asking if I was okay with this every few minutes. The mating ceremony was awesome though, I got a heck of a lot of presents, because that is what Alaska's mate wanted, they assumed I wanted the same. So now my room is full of PS3's, Laptops and all electrical things, except 2 gifts.

One was from Erica it was a bag full of sweets and a couple of movies for us to watch tonight, she declared that Friday was her movie night with me, just us so we can talk about things, without anyone listening in. The second gift was from Derek, it was a watch.

_"Why did you get me a watch?" I asked "I didn't want anything"_

_ "Because your new alarm clock is so annoying, so I got a watch made so that when the alarm goes off it is loud enough for you to hear it, but it won't wake me up. Besides your always late when I arrange things, and forgetful, so I can set reminders on it as well" He replied._

I remember this conversation very well, because I started an argument with him, just as a joke but he took it seriously and literally layed his heart out to me.

_"God Stiles! When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I don't care if your late to meetings, but everyone else does. I don't care that your not the usual mate someone would choose as an Alpha. I like you because of all these things, because you, we're different to everyone else, which is why I love you. Not because of all the things your good at, but because of all our flaws. Your lateness, you bed head in the mornings, your annoying alarm clock, you suck at math, the fact that we are graduating in 2 days and all you can think about is how you are going to celebrate not to mention that you are behind in some classes and I have no idea how the hell you are going to catch up.."_

_ "Okay! Stop I get it" I laughed "Wait" I looked at him "You love me?"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "Aww, so you don't think you love me"_

That earned me a punch on the arm, but he was right, I was behind in Math, English Lit and Media. I had a lot of coursework to hand in, that is why Derek got Danny and Isaac to come to my house and help me. So here we are sitting in my room at nearly 1:30am on Thursday figuring out the last Math question.

"PFFF! Finally last question over with" I groaned "Thanks guys"

"It's cool" Danny said "We're getting paid for this anyway"

"Really? How much?"

"Well Derek asked us and we said no to begin with as we had a date night planned" Isaac piped up "But then he offered us 200 each, so how could we refuse?"

"Dudes, he is so hung up on me graduating" I got up and opened my window.

"Yeah we can tell, but its late so we're gonna head out" Danny said grabbing Isaac hand to help him up "See you at graduation, we'll let ourselves out"

I began picking up my books and put them back on my shelf. I opened my laptop to check my emails. There was a loud thump from behind me. I turned around to see Derek sprawled on the floor. I started laughing histerically.

"Shut up!" he growled "Its not funny"

"Did you have a nice trip? Where's my present?" I stopped laughing but couldn't get rid of the smile on my face.

Derek POV;

I sat on Stiles' roof making sure that Danny and Isaac did what I paid them for properly. When I heard them about to leave, I waited for Stiles to open his window. I put one leg through and felt around to put my foot on solid ground. Turns out it wasn't the ground but a pile of comics. And that I how I ended up on the floor with Stiles laughing at me.

"You could tidy up once in a while you know" I snarled

"Yeah, I should shouldn't I? But I can't be assed so deal with it" he said

"Get your coat we have to go out" I started towards the bedroom door.

Stiles grabbed his coat "Go where?"

"We have a pack meeting to get to"

We got in my car and set off. My phone kept going off, but I ignored it, if it was important they would get in contact with Stiles. 2 minutes later Stiles' phone buzzed. "Who is it?" I asked

"Oooo, over protective aye?" Stiles cooed. He looked at his phone and I saw his smile rapidly disappear. I pulled over onto the side of the road.

"What is it Stiles?"

"I...uh...Peter has Kate and he says '_Come to Town Farm, or Kate gets hurt' _What the hell are we going to do? What if he kills her before we even get there? God she's always getting into trouble, no matter where we..."

"STILES" I shouted he looked at me "Its okay we will get her back"


End file.
